


Fire Took Hold

by DigimonAndPokemon



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mao Mao Has Problems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as an antagonist, how is that not a tag????, not Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonAndPokemon/pseuds/DigimonAndPokemon
Summary: "You took something from me," The deep voice growled out. Mao Mao felt terror shoot through him as the shadow step forward, their large hooves digging into the dirt. Their face seemed to break away from the darkness revealing the snarling face of a lion. A large paw reached for Mao Mao's bloodied face. "I plan to take it back." With that, the warm coil behind his heart lashed out, and the darkness was chased away. Fire took hold of the dried leaves around him.-or-Mao Mao has really powerful magic he can not control. After one too many accidents his father sent him away to a school that was supposed to help him control it. There he meets Badgerclops, and, later Adorabat. Except the little bat seems to be running from something, heading for their magic school when she crashes into the boys.
Relationships: Adorabat & Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Adorabat & Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fire Took Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god here we go again. I am having way too much fun to stop now. I have been reading too many books and watching too many shows about medieval fantasy to not write something like this. This may not be updated frequently so don't be afraid to yell at me! I hope you enjoy!

He reached out, desperately calling for the warmth he always felt settled deep in his chest. He tried to coax it out, his brows pinching forward in concentration. He could feel it. It was there like always, that warm feeling that coiled in a ball deep in his chest, hiding somewhere behind his heart. Yet, it refused to come forward. He stayed still for many moments longer, desperately trying to get that ball to just _listen-_

He let a frustrated growl pass his lips, his ears pinning to his skull. He drew in a deep breath trying to stop the snap of anger just in case his magic might fight back. It's done it before. Mao Mao got a little too frustrated when even the sweetest of his coaxing made his magic only retreated further away, and if he let his anger fester for too long, he would find the ends of his scarf on fire. He only had a few pieces of clothing left that weren't signed, and he would rather keep his last few. 

His teachers were no help of course. They had never experienced magic so _wild_ before. Of course, it reacted to emotions like everyone else's magic has done, but his magic was different. It had a mind of its own. It wouldn't respond to direct orders, but it was never afraid to make itself know. Although, it always did that by setting things on fire. Most of the time it was whatever object (or person, but Mao Mao didn't like to think about that) that was close by. 

It was the reason why his father had sent him to this stupid school in the first place. He had burned one too many carpets and curtains and this was punishment (although his father swore it wasn't.) The school was meant to help control his magic by people that knew what they were doing. As much as Mao Mao's sisters tried to help, only one of them had magic and even then it wasn't as wild as Mao Mao's. 

But nothing had changed. He only learned what he already knew: control your emotions and you control your magic. Yeah. That didn't work. 

"Still not working out, eh?" Mao Mao snapped his eyes open, his ears shifting forward, coming face to face with another student. Mao Mao was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't realized someone else had walked into the room. Mao Mao knew who it was right away. His name was Badgerclops. He didn't have magic, but he did have a prosthetic limb and eye. Those were made of magic. About a year before Mao Mao had come to the school they had some testing program which Badgerclops signed up for. It was for some senior's theory on prosthetic limbs that, for whatever reason, was greenlit. They kept Badgerclops around for observation. Mao Mao didn't really know the details. All he knew was, now, Badgerclops was hellbent on becoming his friend.

Mao Mao's ears snapped back down, another growl ripping through his throat. He stood up, turning away from the other. He pretended not to notice the end of his scarf hitting the other's face as he walked away. He was so not in the mood for this today.

And that mood made itself known when a candle somewhere to his right flare up like a campfire. It lit up the dimly lit room. Mao Mao heard the hisses of pain from other students as their eyes tried to adjust too quickly to the change of light. This room was always dimly lit, it always had about five candles and no windows. This room was perfect for meditating and trying to calm yourself. It never seemed to work for Mao Mao, but he always came in here at least once a day. 

As Mao Mao walked out the door, he tried to ignore the piercing gazes burning into his back.

Despite Mao Mao's clear show of disinterest, Badgerclops was quick to follow after him with a (whisper) shout of his name. Mao Mao didn't stop or slow down. Not that it mattered to the other. Badgerclops was so much larger than Mao Mao, he had to rival most of his sisters. 

"What do you want, Badgerclops." He said, not hiding the clear annoyance in his tone. Not like the other would care. He was ever so persistent. Not seeming to give up some imaginary battle between them. Badgerclops seemed to think that if he fought hard enough Mao Mao would cave and let the boy be his friend. Mao Mao tried to suppress an eye roll at that thought. 

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come out with me!" He said with an easy smile on his face acting like Mao Mao hadn't snapped and growled at him. Mao Mao would never know where the guy got so much patience from. He always seemed so instant that they hang out. At first, Mao Mao had been insulted, now he's just impressed. He's been at this stupid school for over two years (Of course, Mao Mao never made it past the first level, but we're not talking about that right now) and Badgerclops had been there every day. "I heard this cool new pizza place had just opened in town. I was planning on going there tonight." 

Now, Mao Mao would never admit but, he actually thought about it. The promise of pizza and an evening outside the walls of this stuffy school did seem far too appetizing for him. He never really left school. They were allowed to, along as they didn't leave during class hours, and made it back before a set time. Mao Mao just never really felt the need to. He had everything he needed at school, and anytime anyone went out, it was always with a friend or a date. Mao Mao had neither. His unpredictable magic made him not too favored among his peers. It's not that Mao Mao let them come too close anyways. 

Mao Mao also knew, that if he let Badgerclops win and go with him, he'd never hear the end of it. Badgerclops would be all the more eager to try to befriend Mao Mao. It would annoy him to the point that Mao Mao might be expelled for accidentally setting another banner on fire. He was already on his third strike this year, and he was trying to save his last two thank you very much. He knew if he was sent home, his father wouldn't be afraid to show his anger. 

On the other hand, he was about to go crazy if he was faced with yet another boring stone wall. 

He drew in a deep breath, already regretting his decision. "On one condition," He didn't stop walking even though Badgerclops did, his knees locking up in shock. He quickly shook his head, jogging to catch up with Mao Mao. 

"Yeah of course," Badgerclops said simply. Mao Mao spun around quickly shoving a finger in Badgerclop's face. The boy flinched back both eyes open and staring at the offending finger. 

"Stop pestering me for a month!" As much as Mao Mao tried to push heat into his words the clear absence of fire showed what he truly felt. 

"A week!" Badgerclops smiled shoving his own finger at Mao Mao. 

"Fine!" With that Mao Mao swiveled around heading back to his dorm to finish the last of his classwork. 

"Meet me at the front gates at eight!" Badgerclops called after him. Mao Mao only grunted in response, not caring if the other heard it or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my (I guess now it's a Mao Mao)Tumblr: https://a-black-cats-luck.tumblr.com/  
> I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
